Inu Onna: A Feudal Fairy Tale
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Two kids show up and start claiming Parents. Oh how the sparks will fly! ^_^ "COMPLETE!!!"
1. Mommy! Daddy! EEK!

Mama likes mambo, (dee dee dee deet dee) Mama likes mambo, (dee dee dee deet dee)..  
  
Hi!, just chilln', watched Tenchi Muyo and the Daughter of Darkness. I got yet another idea for a story and I probably shouldn't have so many at once. (This is another reason why it's a bad idea to have too many kids or pets.)  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha, (like I still don't own the Art of Inu Yasha!) _*  
  
Chapter 1: MOMMY! DADDY! EEK!  
  
  
  
"Ohhhhh," Sango moaned as she limped through the forest, "Can someone up there tell me how close we are to the village." Everyone was in a line, in front was Kagome pushing her bike weakly, next was Miroku, using his staff as a crutch, Shippou laying on his shoulder, Sango carrying her boomerang bone limped behind him, and Inu Yasha limped at the end.  
  
"Not far, only six minutes." Kagome said softly.  
  
"That certainly was an unmerciful battle." Miroku said.  
  
"It was worth it." Inu Yasha said. "We've defeated all of Naraku's demons, he's out of ammo." He started to walk faster toward the front of the line, "We gotta heal fast before he regains power."  
  
Naraku stood in the aftermath of their battle. There was blood everywhere, all of the demons and Saimyoshou and zombies..  
  
Suddenly he realized it wasn't just their blood. Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku's blood was soaked into the grass as well. That's when Naraku came up with his most devious and mentally disturbing plan yet.  
  
Everyone sat outside of Kaedes hut as the old women tended to their wounds. "Well old lady, this is the first time there was a battle around here and you didn't get messed up." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Kaede finished on Kagome's bandages and said, "Alright, that's everyone."  
  
"Good." Inu Yasha said standing up. "Let's go."  
  
"What??" Sango said.  
  
"Please, Inu Yasha. At least give the girls time to heal." Miroku said.  
  
"Time to heal?" he said looking surprised. "We don't have time, Naraku's weak and we gotta-"  
  
"We're weak, too! There's no way we can go out now and just jump into battle." Sango said.  
  
"Especially you Inu Yasha." Kaede said. "I used more bandage and medicine on you then anyone else."  
  
"You gotta take it easy." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh. You think I'm some kind of weak mortal like you?" he asked. "I might have a lot of wounds now, but they'll be healed in a couple of hours."  
  
"Inu Yasha, how about you go look for the shards then." Kagome said in a fed up tone.  
  
"Okay then, I will." He said confidently and walked away.  
  
A few hours passed into evening and he hadn't even found a lead. Usually Kagome would've been there with him to sense one. Suddenly out of nowhere, a demon stepped in. He looked kind of like a giant silver alligator with blue eyes and samurai armor. He stood on his back feet making him two stories high. He looked down at Inu Yasha like he was a tasty snack. The Alligator demon held up his claws and they grew long and sharp.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked confidently. A low level demon like that would be no problem. He drew the steel cleaving fang and stood ready to fight. The demon swiped at him, but Inu Yasha parried it with tetsusaiga. As the dog demon was knocked back, he felt his wounds like reminding knives of pain. He fell to his knees and groaned.  
  
That's when he realized he couldn't stand up. He looked up at the demon that was bringing his claws to slash the hanyo in half.  
  
SHING!  
  
There was a flash of light, The Alligator demon stood still for a few seconds then collapsed in a heap. The smell of death filled Inu Yasha's nostrils. Suddenly, from behind the demon stepped a young women about fifteen years old. She wore a pink kimono that was decorated with white flowers. She had long black hair and large brown eyes. A dagger hilt was tied in her sash. She walked over to him and looked down at him with large pretty eyes.  
  
Inu Yasha couldn't take the staring. He stood himself up using his sword as a prop. He got ready to tell her to get lost when all of a sudden she flung her arms around him and screamed, "I'm so happy!"  
  
He stood there shocked. Her scent was oddly familiar but most of it was a really strong flowered smell. He started to recover. "Wha-what are you-?"  
  
"I am so glad I got here in time, I thought I wouldn't make it!" she said. She stood back a little and looked at him with admiration.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he said glaring at her.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief, "You mean you don't know what tonight is?" she pointed up into the twilight sky.  
  
He looked up at where she was pointing and realized, "The new moon!" he then looked at her in shocked confusion. "How do you know about that??" he asked. He began his transformation to human.  
  
Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears. He cocked an eyebrow at her. It was weird to him because the only two people who ever made him feel guilty were Kagome and Kikyo. "Wh-what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him then glomped him again, "Oh Daddy!" she cried. "I missed you so much!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes popped.  
  
  
  
Sango and Kagome decided to go for a walk. They were passing a hut when they heard a women scream, "Pervert!" then they heard a loud smack.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
Sango rolled up her sleeves and went to go pound the living daylights out of Miroku. But instead another Monk fell out from behind a house and scrambled away. The women threw things at him as he tried to escape.  
  
"Looks like our Monk has competition." Sango said. They walked over to him. "Would you get up?!" Sango said disgustedly. He looked up at her with a shocked expression. His black hair strongly resembled Kohaku's. His eyes were warm and charming. He stood up still staring at Sango. He was taller then both girls, but he was young, probably sixteen or fifteen. He wore black clothes. He kept his left hand hidden in his robes and his other hand held a plain black staff.  
  
Sango sweatdropped and saw the same look that Miroku gave her. "Don't get any ideas pal." She said.  
  
Her smiled at her like Miroku usually did too. "Mom?!" he suddenly said.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
So, so coooolllllll!!!! I hope you like it because I do! ^_^ 


	2. Who The H*** Are You?

Authors Comments......Nothing to say.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha.....Nothing to say.  
  
Chapter 2: Who the H** are you?!?  
  
Sango pulled at Kagome's arm and they walked away from him.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" he said following.  
  
"Sango, who is that guy?" Kagome whispered to her.  
  
"He's some kind of sicko. Maybe he'll get tired of following us and give up." Sango said.  
  
They got to Kaede's hut and he was still behind them. Sango held her boomerang close and turned to him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked confused.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Kagome said.  
  
"Because you're my mother." He said to Sango.  
  
"That is like impossible!" Kagome said. "You must be the same age she is!"  
  
"But she is my mother! I remember her face so well." He said.  
  
Kagome looked at how emotional and serious he looked. Then she looked at Sango. "You know, he does sort of look like you." She said.  
  
Sango shot her a frustrated look. "You just said that was impossible!"  
  
"I know the odds are funny but look at him." Kagome said.  
  
Sango looked him up and down and in the eyes. She saw herself; she saw a resemblance to the male half of her family. Yet there was something else.  
  
Sango looked scared, "Wait a minute! Who's you're father??" she asked.  
  
"Father? You don't remember father?" he said looking confused.  
  
Kagome got interested. "Who's your daddy!" she shouted.  
  
"He's tall, and has hair." The boy said.  
  
The girls sweatdropped. "Well that helps." Kagome said. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"I'm Musuko." He said and smiled.  
  
Sango got a weird feeling in her chest. She thought she knew who the father was but..  
  
Suddenly Miroku came up, "Hello girls! How was your walk?" Then he saw Musuko.  
  
"Hello there!" he said. He held out his purple clothed hand with blue rosary beads, "I am Miroku, a servant of Buddha."  
  
Musuko laughed and said, "I know who you are!" He pulled his left hand out of his robes. It was wrapped in a red cloth with black beads. He took Miroku's hand and shook it. "You're my Dad!"  
  
Kagome smiled and gasped. Sango screamed. Miroku looked around in confusion then laughed intellectually. "Who is the guy? He's funny!"  
  
Musuko looked like Miroku had shouted a huge insult at him. "Father it's me your son Musuko! Watch!" Musuko looked around and saw a really big tree nearby. "Stand back!" he shouted. He held up his hand and released the rosary beads. Sure enough he sucked up the tree into the void in his hand. He closed the hole and turned back to his "father" for approval.  
  
Miroku looked at him, then he smiled and his eyes became large and watery. "Son!" he shouted.  
  
"Father!" Musuko shouted.  
  
They laughed, and hugged, and patted each other on the back. Kagome giggled and Sango sweatdropped.  
  
"Musuko my son, direct me toward your mother." Miroku said. And to Sango's dismay, he turned and pointed at her.  
  
Miroku walked up to her and held both of her hands, "Thank you Sango, for bearing my child." He said. "I don't know how you did it, but you did."  
  
"He's not my son!" Sango said. She blushed and pulled her hands away.  
  
Suddenly Shippou came over. He looked like he was stifling a lot of laughter.  
  
"What's wrong, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
Shippou couldn't handle it anymore and he keeled over and laughed. "What!!?" Everyone shouted.  
  
Shippou saw someone coming and shouted, "LOOK!! Here he comes!"  
  
Everyone looked and saw Inu Yasha in his human form limping toward the village, radiating with an irritation. A girl was walking right behind him with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Go away!" he snapped.  
  
"Let me help you!" she said.  
  
"No! I don't need help! Get lost!" he shouted.  
  
"Please, Da-"  
  
"I said leave!" he shouted.  
  
"No!" she suddenly became stern. She went over and put his arm over her shoulder.  
  
"Let go!" he shouted. "You'd better leave before I turn back into a demon."  
  
"Then turn back into a demon you stubborn Jackass!" she growled.  
  
"Wow!" Miroku said. "She's even more stubborn then he is!"  
  
They came up to the group.  
  
"Who's she?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was in the middle of fighting a demon when this freak showed up." Inu Yasha said. "She's been following me ever since."  
  
The girl sat him on a nearby tree stump with a first aid kit and said, "Take off your shirt."  
  
"Who are you?!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Dad please don't make a scene." She said.  
  
Everyone gasped. Inu Yasha turned to them quick, "Now don't start making assumptions!" he shouted.  
  
"The same thing happened to us!" Sango and Miroku stepped aside and there was Musuko.  
  
"Hi Musuko!" the girl said. "I see you found your parents."  
  
"I see you've found yours too." He said.  
  
Kagome looked nervous, "Did he just use a plural?"  
  
The girl turned and looked at Kagome. "Mom, can you tell him to take off his shirt?"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked at Kagome and waited for her response.  
  
Inu Yasha immediately jumped to his feet and shouted at her, "Now just a second! We don't even know you! Are you assuming that me and Kagome- "  
  
"You and Mom what, Dad?" she asked.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed angrily, "Who the h*** are you?!"  
  
"My name is Inu Onna." She said. "And you're my daddy." She kissed him on the nose.  
  
He jumped back in shock and rubbed it blushing, "Why you-!"  
  
"You're not rubbing it off!" Shippou shouted, "You're rubbing it in."  
  
"I'm getting a head ache." Kagome said. "Let's just go to Kaede."  
  
ScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpioScorpi oScorpioScorpio  
  
This is so fun, I can hardly contain myself! Review, I really, really wanna know what you think  
  
Musuko means "Son."  
  
Inu of course means "Dog." And Onna is part of "onna no ko" that means "Girl." 


	3. Dare to Compare

I tried the vanilla coke and I've noticed that the vanilla flavor comes out more when the soda's flat. On a rating of 1 to 10, I give it an 8 ½.  
  
Scorpiogal hugs an Inu Yasha plushie. "Mine!"  
  
Rumiko Takahashi comes over and yanks it out of her grip, "MINE!!"  
  
Scorpiogal's bottom lip trembles as she watches her walk away with it. "WAAHHHH!!!"  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha and co, never did, never will. T_T  
  
But I own their kids! WAHAHAHAHAHA! :-D  
  
CHAPTER 3!!!!! Dare to Compare  
  
Sango sat with a tense aurora around her. She watched as Musuko and Miroku argued about who's staff was cooler. Kagome and Shippou watched as the Inu's quarreled.  
  
"Would you just take off your shirt!?" Inu Onna said holding up the first aid kit.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Inu Yasha growled at her.  
  
"What do you think Kaede?" Kagome asked. "Are these people delusional or what?"  
  
Kaede looked at the two and said. "I can only come to one conclusion."  
  
"And?" Everyone said.  
  
"They're from the future?" Kaede said. "Maybe in the future they came through the well to meet us."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped, "You mean these are our kids in the future?"  
  
"Correct." Said Kaede. "But I'm just guess-"  
  
"Alright!" Inu Yasha stood up and shouted. "That must mean that we finally defeat Naraku!" he said, completely ignoring the fact that he and Kagome had a child.  
  
"I don't think so, Inu Yasha." Miroku suddenly said. "Look, my son has an air rip in his hand. If Naraku was defeated he wouldn't have that."  
  
Inu Yasha's face dropped, "But, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means that in the future we're still chasing him!" Sango said.  
  
"Quick! Tell us what you've seen in the future!" Inu Yasha shook Inu Onna.  
  
"I don't know!" She said.  
  
Inu Yasha let her go and said, "What do you mean you don't know? You're the ones from the future!"  
  
"I don't remember anything except my mother's and father's face." She said.  
  
"That's strange." Miroku said. "How about you, Musuko?"  
  
"I only remember coming through the well and seeing this charming creature." He said extending a hand to Inu Onna. She and Inu Yasha narrowed their eyes at him.  
  
Musuko just rolled his eyes back and smiled toward his mother.  
  
'That kid wouldn't be perverted enough to touch me, would he?' she thought as he gave her a Miroku smile. 'I've heard of Oedipus.'  
  
"SIT!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Onna sat on her subdued father and pulled off his shirt.  
  
"You b****!" Inu Yasha shouted.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome said. Inu Yasha hit the ground again. "Don't swear in front of your daughter!" Kagome said.  
  
Everyone sat on the hill and waited for the sun to come up.  
  
"You know, Inu Onna looks a lot like you, Kagome, but Inu Yasha? I don't really see the resemblance." Shippou said.  
  
"She's stubborn like him." Kagome said.  
  
"No way! She gets that from you!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Where is she anyway?" Sango said.  
  
"She went to take a bath. Which is too bad, she's gonna miss the sunrise." Kagome said.  
  
Musuko got up and started to walk away. Sango grabbed the back of his shirt, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Oh! I was just-going to get my scrolls." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet. Sit down." She ordered him.  
  
The sun came up. Inu Yasha's hair turned white, his claws and fangs grew back, his eyes became golden, and his dog-ears popped up.  
  
Suddenly Inu Onna walked up rubbing her hair in a towel. "Hey Mom! You won't believe it, there's this great hot spring nearby! Maybe we could go there later today." She pulled the towel off her head and fluffy white hair tumbled onto her shoulders. She looked at Kagome with warm golden eyes. Everyone looked at her. Inu Yasha was especially freaked out.  
  
"Inu Onna-?" Kagome said.  
  
"Hold that thought." she said, raising a clawed hand to her. Then she clenched her fist and closed her eyes. She looked like she was bracing herself. Suddenly two dog-ears popped up on top of her head. She exhaled contentedly and fluffed her white hair. "That's my favorite part!" she smiled a mouth of canines.  
  
"Well isn't that interesting." Miroku said. "Both Inu Yasha and Inu Onna become human during the new moon."  
  
They had already started looking for shikon shards. Musuko sat on a huge cart with two white horses drawn. "What's all of this?" Inu Onna asked him. "There was a man who had an ominous cloud above his house and I offered to exorcise his house if he gave me transportation." Musuko said.  
  
"That's my son!" Miroku beamed with pride.  
  
Everyone else sighed.  
  
"You're tainted, corrupt!" Inu Onna said.  
  
"At least I'm not a stupid girl." He said.  
  
"Girls aren't stupid!" she said. "Feh." She huffed loudly and sat next to him. Suddenly she felt something on her butt. Her eyes grew wide.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screamed. She tackled him and they both fell in the mud fighting.  
  
"Children! Behave!" Kagome said.  
  
Suddenly Kagome and Inu Onna looked up at the same time. "Hey Mom! Do you feel what I feel?" the dog girl asked.  
  
"Yep." Kagome said. She pointed straight ahead. "Shikon shards thata' way."  
  
They arrived at a village where two giant Cobra demons were terrorizing the people. "I have an idea!" Inu Onna said. "How about you let me and Musuko fight them!"  
  
Everyone looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Feh," he said. "I don't care, go get yourself killed."  
  
Musuko jumped off of the cart and stood infront of cobra demon 1. He grabbed the front of his black robes and threw it up into the air. Under it he had on an exterminator outfit resembling Sango's. He took his black staff in both hands and struck it bottem of it on the ground. A long cycle blade popped up on it and he was ready for battle.  
  
Inu Onna stood in front of cobra demon two. She cracked her knuckles and pulled out her dagger. "Oh no, a dagger!" the cobra demon said mockingly. "I'd better run and hide!"  
  
"Yeah you'd better!" she said. Then she held the dagger up and said, "Tetsusaiga Dagger, extend!" The dagger became a long sharp fang.  
  
Everyone stared in wonder. Both of them carved the demons into pieces, and the best part was that not only did they have two new shikon shards, but everyone (who wore shoes) left with a pair of snake skin boots.  
  
Itglowsinthedark!Itglowsinthedark!Itglowsinthedark!Itglowsinthedark!  
  
Awwwww! They're so cute! I love this story like it was my little sister.  
  
Sara:Hey! 


	4. Bonding

(Singing)That's the waaaayyy they became the Inu bunch!-oh, hi! ^_^;;;;  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha, nothing's changed.  
  
Chapter 4: Bonding  
  
"Play with me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Play with me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, play with her!" Kagome said.  
  
"No!" Inu Yasha said. He sat Indian style with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.  
  
Inu Onna sat down next to him, and then mimicked his pose.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sweatdropped. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled mischievously.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed in irritation.  
  
Inu Onna imitated his sigh.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Why don't you go play with matches?"  
  
She looked at him and said, "Why don't you go play with matches?"  
  
"Don't do that." He said flatly.  
  
"Don't do that." She said with humor building up in the back of her throat.  
  
"Seriously, go away." He said.  
  
"Seriously, go away." She giggled.  
  
He turned to face her all the way and said, "How much blood, could an oni bug chug, if an oni bug could chug blood."  
  
She said nothing and sweatdropped.  
  
"That's right, b****, shut up." He said. He got up and walked away.  
  
Inu Onna watched him walk away sadly. "Mommy, I think Daddy hates me." She said turning to Kagome.  
  
"Don't mind him." Kagome said. "Inu Yasha's got a permanent wedgie. Deep down inside though, he loves you more then anything."  
  
Inu Onna hugged Kagome and they sat together as mother and daughter.  
  
Musuko smiled at Sango who looked back at him expressionlessly. "Come on, say it! You know you want to!" he smiled and his white Miroku teeth reflected the sun's light.  
  
Sango gave in smiling, "Okay, those moves were pretty cool."  
  
"Those demons were nothing." Musuko said. "I bet they would have been grains of sand to you, Mother!"  
  
Sango blushed and laughed, "Well I don't know about that."  
  
Suddenly Miroku came up and said, "Let's go Musuko."  
  
Sango looked at him confused, "Where are you taking him?"  
  
"I'm just going to tell him about the family mission." Miroku said.  
  
"Well, I'm spending time with him right now." Sango said.  
  
"How about we both tell him then." Sango said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Musuko asked.  
  
"Musuko, have you ever wondered why that air rip is in your hand?" Miroku asked.  
  
Musuko looked at his hand and said, "To suck up things?"  
  
"Well, no and yes." Miroku said. He told Musuko the story of Naraku and how his grandfather got his air rip.  
  
"Do you understand?" Sango asked.  
  
Musuko looked in awe then he raised an eyebrow at them, "Did you say he wears a monkey suit?"  
  
  
  
Miroku, Sango and Musuko walked over to Kagome and Inu Onna. Musuko walked up to Inu Onna, held her hands, and asked, "Please bear my child."  
  
Inu Onna appeared taken aback. Then she smiled evily and said. "Sure, meet me in Kaede's hut in a half hour."  
  
"Cool!" Musuko said and walked off.  
  
Inu Onna sat down and smirked like Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku watched jealously, "That's not fair! It wasn't that easy for me!"  
  
"You dope, she's not really going to do it." Sango said. Then she sweatdropped and looked at Inu Onna. "Are you?"  
  
"Heck no!" Inu Onna said. "He's a sick freak, the only reason why I keep him around is because he's nice to look at, but until he learns some manners, the number one rule remains: look, don't touch."  
  
########################################################3  
  
As the chapter ends, I leave you with one word that answers all problems..  
  
FEH! 


	5. Meet Sesshoumaru

What inspiration I've been having! I'm feel'n pretty good! ^_^ (Nods happily)  
  
This chapter goes out to all of you Fluffy fans. His character might not be as satisfying as other Sess fics you've seen, but the ending is cute enough to make up for it. How many times do I have to say that I don't own Inu Yasha before you believe me?!?  
  
Chapter 5: Meet Sesshoumaru  
  
They started on there journey again.  
  
"On the road again," Musuko sat on his cart and sang. "Just can't wait to get on the road again."  
  
Inu Onna looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to get on the road, and see my friends! Yeah I can't wait to get on the road agai-"  
  
"Would you shut up!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
"It's a free domain, a man can sing if his desires." Musuko said.  
  
"For one, this is not a free domain, and another, what's this 'man' stuff?" Inu Onna said. "You ain't no man! You a child, boy!"  
  
"Look who's talking tomboy!" Musuko said.  
  
"I ain't no tomboy!" she growled.  
  
"You're right." He said. "You fight like a girl."  
  
"I'm girl enough to take you down, Nancy!"  
  
"Bring it on, Dog-girl!"  
  
"Children!" Sango said.  
  
"Control yourselves!" Kagome said.  
  
They stopped at a village so Sango and Musuko could exterminate a cow demon.  
  
(Sara:Cow demon?? ;;;;;;;)  
  
(SG:Shhhhhhh! _*)  
  
Anyway, while they did that, Inu Onna sat in a tree and watched. Suddenly something darted out of the corner of her eye. When she looked to see what it was, it had already gone. Then she smiled. Maybe it was a rabbit! She jumped off a tree and started to search the bushes. She heard a little girl giggle and then she saw her. She was smiling cutely and holding a white stuffed dog.  
  
"Hi!" the little girl said. Her smile was warm and inviting. Inu Onna smiled back, "Hello! What's your name?"  
  
"Rin." Then she held up her stuffed toy, "And this is Sesshoumaru- sama." She held out the stuffed dogs paw.  
  
"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Inu Onna laughed and shook the toy's paw.  
  
Rin accepted her as a cool friend. She reminded her of the real Sesshoumaru-sama. "Wanna play a game?" she asked.  
  
Inu Onna thought about her other friends, but she new they would be busy and wouldn't mind. "Sure."  
  
They played tag, hide and seek, Inu Onna even sat her on her back and flew her around for a while. They were in the middle of playing I Spy , when Inu Onna smelled something that smelled like a dog demon covered in expensive colognes. Then she felt a presence behind her, she turned and her jaw dropped in awe. There stood a man with long, silky white hair and expressionless yet beautiful eyes. He had a strange armor and an even stranger fluffy tail wrapped around his arm. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed. She jumped up and ran over to him. She smiled up at him with affectionate eyes.  
  
"Hello Rin." He greeted her expressionlessly. Then he looked up at Inu Onna. They both stared at each other for a while. Inu Onna gazed at him with a revered respect, she didn't know why. Suddenly she thought, 'He's-so- pretty!'  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"I-My name is Inu Onna." She said softly.  
  
"You look familiar." he said looking her up and down. Inu Onna looked at the ground and blushed, she felt like she wasn't wearing anything as he stared. "Tell me," he suddenly said, making her look back up at him. "Do you know a half breed called Inu Yasha?"  
  
She cleared her throat and said, "That's what everyone else calls him, I call him father."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing for a few seconds then turned to walk away, "Come with me." He said.  
  
She followed him to a clearing not far from where she met him. He stood her against a tree and tied her there. She looked around, not realizing what was going on. "Are we playing a game?" she asked.  
  
"No games." Sesshoumaru said. "I will use you to lure Inu Yasha here, then I will kill you in front of him as a revenge and message to him that little brothers shouldn't step out of line."  
  
"Oh." Inu Onna said. She looked down sadly. It wouldn't work, her daddy didn't care if she got killed one way or the other. But then she remembered what her mom, Kagome said once, "Deep down though, her loves you more the anything." Still, she wasn't sure. It seemed like a loss of oxygen for the brain to think such a thing. She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru who was giving the ransom note to Jaken.  
  
"He must be a deep thinker." She gave him a sympathetic expression. "He keeps it all inside, no feelings, no love."  
  
When he turned to look at her she said, "It seems you have some unresolved issues, Uncle Sesshoumaru. Would you mind telling me about your childhood?"  
  
  
  
"The cow demon must've been the cause of you're daughter's mad cow disease, sir." Sango said the man of the house. Musuko held out some leaves and said, "They probably won't be back, but if they do show up again, burn these herbs and their smoke shall act as a repellent." They walked back to the cart where Kagome and Inu Yasha were.  
  
Musuko looked around, "It's so quiet! Something's missing."  
  
"Where's Inu Onna?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That's it!" Musuko exclaimed.  
  
"We thought she came back here." Sango said.  
  
"I wonder where she is." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh! Don't get all worried about her." Inu Yasha said. "That stubborn little whelp can take care of herself."  
  
Suddenly Jaken walked up. He handed the post-it note to Inu Yasha. He sweatdropped and asked. "Is this a ransom note?"  
  
"Yes, be there or your daughter suffers!" Jaken cackled evilly.  
  
"Whatever." Inu Yasha said. And ripped the note is half. (An:Brr!)  
  
Musuko picked up the note and read it. He grabbed Jaken by the front of his robes and lifted him up with surprising strength. "Take us to her now, little frogman!" he shouted. Jaken led them to the clearing but everyone was surprised when the got there. Inu Onna who was tied to a tree was talking to him while he sat on a rock next to her. "Your parents died," she said. "But it's not your fault! And it's not Daddy's either. I'm sure you lay awake at night and think, 'All I want is for someone to hold my hand and tell me everything is gonna be alright.' She stuck her hand through the ropes and held it out to him.  
  
Sess's eyes welled up with tears. "It's true!" he shouted. "It's all true!" he grabbed her hand and cried openly. Rin patted his head and said, "Everything is gonna be alright."  
  
Everyone stood speechless watching. Inu Yasha sweat dropped and said, "What's up with that?"  
  
"Now repeat after me," Inu Ona said. "I am special,"  
  
"I am special,"  
  
"My family is special,"  
  
"My family is special,"  
  
"And I will communicate my feelings in a sincere and proactive manner."  
  
"And I will communicate my feelings in a sincere and proactive manner."  
  
Inu Onna shook his hand. Sesshoumaru stood up smiling. "There now," she said. "Don't you feel better?"  
  
He nodded and said thank you. He hugged her and the tree, then he hugged Rin, then he hugged Inu Yasha, who was too confused to do anything about it. Jaken walked up. Sesshoumaru pulled out his destructive sword and sliced the frog guy in half. Then he walked over to Rin and picked her up, "Let's go!" he said.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"I'm taking you to Chuck E. Cheese!" he said.  
  
"WAHOO!" she screamed. And they flew off.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I love happy endings. But don't think this is the last chapter, 'cause it ain't! 


	6. How Kikyo Ruined it All

Some people were freaking out confused about the Chuck E. Cheese thing. Sometimes it's just funny to put out of time things there, I've done it before. I don't have a lot of reviews but the story is so fun, I don't mind. Though I am trying to break the record of 28 that I have on Shippou's Revenge.  
  
Is there such a thing as a Kikyo fan? I have only once-no twice seen a person stick up for Kikyo. The first time was when some writer wrote a story where Inu Yasha went off with Kikyo and Kagome went off with Kouga. Even if I did remember her name, I wouldn't reveal it online, she'd probably get bombarded with nasty emails. The other time was when one of my friends(who shall remain nameless), was debating with me whether Kikyo was evil or not.  
  
Anyway, I'm not a big Kikyo fan. I can't stand the way she always walks around with that look on her face that says, "Ooo, look at me, I'm a prissy priestess who can get what ever she wants, come and go when I want to (sometimes when it's inconvenient), and if you say something mean I might burst into tears because I'm such a crybaby who must get what she wants. I had plastic surgery."  
  
Happy Birthday to my sister who is 9 years old. ^_^ (She drive me crazy to no end.. _*) ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: How Kikyo Ruined It All  
  
  
  
Inu Onna sighed. She looked over at Musuko who was sitting with Sango and Miroku each at his side. Musuko said something to them then the three of them laughed. The cold wind of evening whipped at her face. She felt an ache in her chest. She was alone. She looked at her mom, who was riding her bike with Shippou in the basket on the left side of the cart. Then at her dad, who was walking on the right side of the cart. How could her own parents seem so distant from each other? She loved her father, but he didn't seem to love her back.  
  
They stopped on a hill for camp. Kagome started to unload her Ramen with Shippou while Miroku and Musuko went to go find firewood. Sango was do'n..something, I don't know!. With everyone busy, no one noticed Inu Yasha walk off. No one, except Inu Onna of course. She followed him silently, moving through the trees with cat-like stealth. He didn't even notice her. Suddenly Inu Onna's nose picked up a scent that she hadn't noticed. It smelled kind of like Kagome, only different somehow. And it was mixed with the smell of dirt and corpse.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome came out of the trees. No wait, it wasn't her mom. But who was it?  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." He said. Then he said something about her scent. It was hard to hear from where Inu Onna perched.  
  
The women said something, she had a sad look on her face. She stroked Inu Yasha's cheek. Inu Onna growled deep in her throat. She didn't like this women. Then she heard him say, "Kikyo."  
  
'Kikyo, huh?' Inu Onna thought. 'She had better stay away from him. But then again I have nothing to worry about. Daddy has mom, he has his friends, he has me! Why would he want to give that up for some corpsy hoer?' Suddenly, Kikyo brought her head up to kiss him.  
  
Inu Onna gasped. She watched in shock how he responded to the kiss. They talked for a few minutes then Kikyo said, "I'll se you later." And she disappeared into the darkened trees she came from. Inu Yasha bounded away but Inu Onna was still frozen in shock.  
  
'Why?' she thought. 'Why did he kiss that walking dirt clod?' Tears stung her eyes as anger rose. "Because he doesn't care." She said aloud. She cried into her sleeve. When she finally calmed down she went back to camp.  
  
  
  
"Where have you been I've been worried sick!" Kagome walked over to Inu Onna and embraced her. "Sorry, Momma." She said with a slightly sad tone. 'At least someone cares.' She thought, and her anger returned to her.  
  
"Well I saved you some Ramen." Kagome said. She handed her a bowel and Inu Onna went to sit in the circle with everyone else. She glanced over at Inu Yasha who was sucking up his noodles like a vacuum, like nothing had ever happened. A feeling of loath and disgust crept over her and she glared at him. Musuko was talking, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"..So then I said, 'Why no, Miss. I'm not a model!" then he laughed like a fool. Miroku laughed too. Sango sweat dropped. No, Inu Onna couldn't hear. She could only hear the sound of her fury, boiling like the pot of ramen. Bubbling and boiling, bubbling and boiling, bubbling and boiling, bubbling and.. Suddenly Inu Yasha noticed her staring, he looked up at her with irritation, "What's wrong with you, B****?"  
  
SNAP!  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!" Inu Onna suddenly shrieked. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. Musuko shrugged and said, "Fine, then I'll stay away from kickboxing nuns."  
  
"Not you!" she shouted at him. Then she stood up and pointed at Inu Yasha. "You!!"  
  
Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes at her. "What'chu talkn' about, B****?"  
  
"I have a name!" Inu Onna grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him up to her face. "You really have some nerve!" she shouted. "We love you! We show it all the time! I love you! Your friends love you! MOM loves you!" Kagome blushed.  
  
"Let go." Inu Yasha's eye's threatened.  
  
"And then you run off to be with that-that-KIKYO!" Inu Onna shouted.  
  
Everyone looked at Inu Yasha. Kagome looked sad.  
  
"You're so cold. Let me into your life." She shook him violently. "Say my name, Daddy! Pops! Father!"  
  
Inu Yasha's eye's flashed and he lost control. His hand flew.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Everyone stared in horrified shock. Inu Onna looked up at Inu Yasha in wide-eyed shock. She felt the sting of her cheek as it reddened with a hand print. Inu Yasha stared in wonder at his own hand, not even sure himself what he had done. Inu Onna recovered before he did, she held her cheek and said, "Good~bye, Inu Yasha." Those words echoed Inside his head. Streams of tears trickled down her cheeks and she flew off.  
  
Musuko jumped up and watched until she was gone from sight. Then he turned to look at Inu Yasha with a disgusted look on his face. "All of this time I had been thinking you were a kind heart deep down, Mr. Yasha." He said. "But you are colder then that Naraku guy." Those words stung the Dog demon and Musuko ran in the direction that Inu Onna had gone.  
  
WellWellWellWellWellWellWellWellWellWellWell  
  
What will happen next? Review and tell me what you think! 


	7. Musuko's Resistance

The next two chapters will be like.What do you call it?.overlapping chapters, I think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Musuko's Resistance  
  
  
  
"What do I care if she's gone off? It's not like she won't come back." Inju Yasha said.  
  
"What are you, braindead!" Kagome shouted. "Inu Yasha, you've been especially cold hearted lately. She's your daughter-in a way-and she's part of you!"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"We're going after them." She said.  
  
"It'd be a waste of time! They'll come back when they come to their senses."  
  
"We're going." Kagome said and gave him the scariest glare she had ever given him. Miroku and Sango trembled in fear at the sight of it, Shippou burst into tears. Inu Yasha was startled by the vibe and backed away in alarm.  
  
A few minutes later they started on the trail.  
  
  
  
  
  
They got to a clearing where a river ran through. Inu Onna sat silently with her back to them. "Inu Onna?" Sango said.  
  
"Where's Musuko?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inu Onna didn't stir.  
  
The air didn't feel right to Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome took a few steps toward her, "Inu Onna? Are you okay, Sweetie?"  
  
The wind blew his way. Inu Yasha caught her scent. The flower smell was gone and another smell, a very strong and familiar smell almost completely covered his and Kagome's scent. "KAGOME LOOK OUT!!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome turned to look at him. Inu Onna got up. Her eyes were shadowed. She through her arms around Kagome. Kagome struggled to get out of her hold but she had Inu Yasha's strength. Inu Onna lifted her head and her eyes were blood red she growled and Kagome screamed. Inu Onna flew up into the air. She looked down at them, challenging them to follow, then she flew off.  
  
They followed her for five minutes, almost losing her twice. Then she finally stopped in a field without grass. Musuko stood there waiting. Inu Onna landed and pushed Kagome onto the dirt. She walked over and stood next to Musuko. His eyes were blank and expressionless. Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness, "Kukukukuku."  
  
That was who they now smelled like, Naraku. He appeared in his baboon pelt.  
  
"Naraku! It's you!" Sango shouted.  
  
Musuko and Inu Onna kneeled in front of Naraku.  
  
"What have you done to my son?!?" Miroku growled.  
  
"There are two sides to them, light and dark. What you're used to is light. They are so far on the dark side right now, if they loved you they'd hunger for your blood, if they hated you, you could imagine it." Naraku smiled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Naraku," Miroku said. "You've done some pretty low things in the past, but this takes the cake."  
  
"I'm glad you think so Miroku," he said then he looked down at his servants, "Musuko!" Musuko stood up and pulled off his robes. He wore his armor underneath. "Go kill the monk." He said.  
  
Musuko folded his arms and said, "I refuse."  
  
Naraku looked slightly confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
"I don't want to." Musuko said.  
  
Naraku looked threatening, "That's funny, I almost thought that you were disobeying I, Naraku, the one who made you out of blood and shikon jewel."  
  
Musuko looked up at him defiantly, "I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Naraku gave him a flat glare. "So you think you're pretty tough. That's no ordinary shikon shard I put in you, the one I gave you is cursed. So whenever I say the words 'Boiling Blood,'" At that very moment, Musuko sank to his knees hugged himself, and shrieked in pain. "The shard in your heart will give you extreme pain." Musuko looked up with a monstrous look on his face. "It will also pull you deeper under my power. Now go kill him! Kill Miroku, then Sango."  
  
"N-no, I won't." Musuko shouted in a struggled voice.  
  
Naraku shrugged and said, "Boiling blood."  
  
Musuko screamed again.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Sango shouted.  
  
"If he would just obey me, he wouldn't hurt so much." Naraku said. "Relieve your pain, Musuko. Kill them while you still have the energy."  
  
Musuko sat up. Tears steamed from his closed eyes. "N-NEVER!" he shouted.  
  
"You stupid fool, by every fiber in your body, I command you to kill them! Boiling blood, boiling blood, BOILING BLOOD!!"  
  
Musuko collapsed, writhing in pain.  
  
He had never felt so much pain in his life. It hurt so bad he lost all senses, but before he blacked out he thought he heard Inu Onna call his name.  
  
#############################################3  
  
Such sadness, the next chapter will be about what happened with Inu Onna. 


	8. Inu Onna's Prowess

Well this chapter will be what happened during the last chapter. What happened with Inu Onna. I'm so happy with my reviews, (I know that this will sound so Miss America, but-) I love you all! THANK YOU!!! ^_^*****  
  
I still don't own Inu Yasha, but I own Inu Onna and Musuko, the little lambs! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Inu Onna's Prowess  
  
  
  
Naraku started to argue with Musuko. Inu Onna didn't have the patience to sit around and listen. She turned to look at her father. "Inu Yasha!" she shouted. He looked at her with his usual scrowl.  
  
She pointed at him, "You and me, NOW!" She ran and jumped into the air. She flexed her claws and shouted the name of her attack, "MIND BENDING SWIFT CLAW!"  
  
He barely dodged it, she ripped his shirts, but missed the skin. He made a few swipes at her. "Be careful Inu Yasha! Don't hurt her!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Well, it's not like I have a choice at the moment." He said dodging one of her attacks again. "I'm just going to wake her up!"  
  
"Hah! Like you can catch me! I'm not even trying right now!" she said.  
  
"What?" Inu Yasha said.  
  
All of a sudden she flew at him and put deep gashes on his chest, face and back.  
  
"Inu Onna, stop it!" Kagome shouted. "He's your dad, you can't do that!"  
  
Inu Onna glared at her with blood red eyes for a few seconds. Kagome took a step back. Then Inu Onna growled and put her fingers into the small wound that Inu Yasha had only been able to do. "SHUT UP MOM!" she shouted. And flung the claws of blood at her. Right before it was about to slice Kagome apart, Inu Yasha blocked the daggers with his tetsusagia.  
  
"He's not my father." Inu Onna said. She pulled her dagger from her sash and held it in the air with both hands. "Tetsusagia dagger!" she shouted. "Extend and divide!" The blade rippled with energy and grew, she pulled it apart to have twin swords. Sweat poured down Inu Yasha's brow, he excepted her challenge.  
  
They fought for what seemed like a long time but was actually a few minutes. Inu Yasha leaned against a large tree trunk panting. Inu Onna stood panting a little. Then she smiled at how she messed him up. "I think you'll like this next one." She said. She held up the dagger in front of her and said, "Tetsusagia BOW!"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome gasped as the dagger became a long bow. Inu Onna grabbed some arrows from her hair and fired. She pinned his arm by the sleeve with two arrows each, She pinned his pants with six arrows, and she fired an arrow by each side of his head. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and aimed for his heart and said, "Any last words before the final blow, Inu Yasha?" she asked.  
  
Inu Yasha stood there with his head framed by the arrows. He stared out at her with exhaustion. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
Inu Onna suddenly felt a pull in her chest. She lowered the arrow and asked, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry I never excepted you. I never showed you love or acted like a father. I'm not just saying this because you have an arrow to my head." He said  
  
Inu Onna's demonic eyes were wide with shock.  
  
He opened his golden eyes and managed a weak smile, "I'm sorry, Inu Onna." He said.  
  
Inu Onna's eye's filled with tears. She dropped her bow and ran over toward him. She ripped the arrows out and caught him when he fell. She hugged him and sobbed into his chest. He held her with what strength he had left. She looked up at him with her eyes golden and sorrowful. She kept saying "Daddy!" over and over again.  
  
Suddenly she heard Musuko screaming in pain. She looked up just in time to see Naraku screaming "boiling blood" at him. She sat Inu Yasha up and said, "I'm gonna let you go now, I gotta go save my idiot boyfriend." She propped him against the trunk of the tree and then she ran over to him, there was no time to waste, "MUSUKO!"  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ I wasn't even sure if it was possible, but this is even more fun then the Shippou's Revenge story! O_o COOL! Sorry, but for some reason, my computer won't make italics. T_T So I just capitalize what words I want italisized. Please review, I'd like to break the record I have on Shippou's Revenge. 


	9. Claw of Purification

From the teenage writer who has to move to a new city and share a room with her 9-year-old sister for 90 days.Have a nice day.  
  
How many times do I have to tell you?!? I don't own Inu Yasha & co!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Claw of Purification  
  
  
  
"Musuko!" Inu Onna sat at his side. He was unconscious. Inu Onna glowered up at Naraku. "You jerk!" she shouted. "What did he ever do to you?!"  
  
He ignored her comment. "So, you defy me too Inu Onna?"  
  
She cradled Musuko and looked at Naraku with a piteous stare and said, "You poor soul."  
  
Naraku suddenly became enraged. "It is you who should be pitied, you insolent little wench! SCREAMING GORE!"  
  
Inu Onna felt a sharp pain surge through her heart and she collapsed over Musuko's body. Naraku pried the tainted shards out of their hearts then stood back as the main characters ran to their fallen children.  
  
Miroku held Musuko saying something about "my only son" over and over again. Sango cried and kissed Musuko's hands and face. Kagome sobbed on Inu Yasha's shoulder. Inu Yasha simply lifted Inu Onna and traced her face with one clawed hand. He was reminded of his mother the day she died. He stood up with his eyes shadowed by his hair. "Did you enjoy playing with these kids' lives?" he asked.  
  
"They were just some mixed blood and shikon shards," Naraku said in a 'who really cares' voice. "A thought that came to me after one of our battles-" "THAT'S IT!" Inu Yasha shouted. He started to walk toward Naraku. "THAT'S THE ROCK THAT BROKE THE ONI'S BACK!"  
  
A sea of Misma broke out around Naraku and he started to make his escape. Somewhere around him, Naraku heard Inu Yasha say, "You've been ruining our lives since book one!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha stepped into view, "You've hurt my friends, you've hurt me, but when you mess with my daughter!" Drew the Tetsusaiga. "Prepare yourself!" He brought his sword down on Naraku. Quick his lightening, Naraku drew a sword and blocked his blow with strength to match. Inu Yasha stared in wonder.  
  
Naraku laughed and said, "What do you think I've been doing all of time you were searching for me?" Then he pushed Inu Yasha back and they both fought.  
  
  
  
"All that is left is for them now is pray that they don't come back as evil spirits." Miroku said. He had laid Inu Onna and Musuko parallel from each other. He sprinkled water over them and Sango put white flowers around them in a circle shape. She knew she should be out helping Inu Yasha, but she also wanted to be there for her son's funeral. Kagome sat staring at them. She hugged a crying Shippou as she thought. 'No, this can't be the end for them, it's just not fair!' Suddenly Shippou put his head against something on her chest that felt weird. Kagome pulled up the little bag of Shikon Shards they got from the cobra demons.  
  
PING!  
  
"I-I've got an idea!" Kagome stood up and shouted. Shippou fell out of her lap and hit his head on the ground. She ran over and kneeled over Inu Onna. Miroku looked at her gobsmacked, "KAGOME! You're not supposed to cross the circle!"  
  
"Trust me!" she shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha was knocked back against a tree. Naraku had become much more physically lethal since the last fight. Even though Inu Yasha had given him all he had, Naraku was still stronger. Inu Yasha stood up and flew at him again. Naraku put a deep gash in his leg right leg.  
  
Inu Yasha cried out in pain and fell to the ground. He couldn't stand! He looked up at Naraku, he removed the hood of his baboon pelt and smirked evilly at the dog demon. Naraku raised his sword, ready to behead the dog demon. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Inu Onna."  
  
WACK!  
  
Inu Yasha looked up weakly. His head was still attached, but Naraku's right arm was missing!  
  
Naraku was shocked but his expression didn't show it. He looked over to his right. Inu Yasha looked too. Inu Onna stood there smirking, with an extra long tetsusaiga slung over her shoulder. "Is this a private party, or can I join?" she asked.  
  
"Inu Onna?!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"But how-?" Naraku said.  
  
"Not as organized as you thought, HUH??" she shouted. "Tetsusaiga BOW!!"  
  
She pulled an arrow out of her hair and before Naraku could comprehend what was going on she already had him pinned against a tree. Naraku couldn't move at all. Then he looked up and Inu Onna was standing in front of him. She flexed her claws and said, "I'll see you in Hell!" she swung at him and shouted, "CLAW OF PURIFICATION!"  
  
Her claws struck the inside of his chest and Naraku was vaporized. A bright light, or his soul flew up into the air then descended into the Earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
Musuko and Miroku stood in prayer's position over two graves. Inu Yasha walked over and asked. "Why are you praying for that jerk? He was the cause of all of this."  
  
"I'm praying for Onigumo and Kikyo." Miroku said. "And if it weren't for Naraku, we wouldn't have all met and we wouldn't have our children. All that is left for them is the mercy of Buddah."  
  
"Did you say Kikyo was in the dirt?" Inu Onna asked.  
  
"Yep." Musuko said. "It seems that some villagers found her body a few miles from here. I guess when Naraku's soul descended, hers went with him."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Inu Onna said with a smile on her face.  
  
Musuko and Miroku got up. "I guess we should go now." Musuko said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?" Shippou asked sadly.  
  
"We'll be back, don't worry." Inu Onna said.  
  
"We just want to go see the lands." Musuko said. He hugged Miroku and patted him on the back. "Take care, son." He said. They shook with their now rosary free hands. Musuko hugged Sango and kissed her cheek. "Stay out of trouble." She said. You too he said and winked at her. He shook Inu Yasha's hand. "I'm sorry about what I did." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh!" Musuko blushed and did a quick bow. "I'm sorry too sir, I didn't mean to be so blunt then." He shook Kagome's and Shippou's hands.  
  
Inu Onna hugged Inu Yasha. "You're a good girl." He said.  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Thank you, father."  
  
She hugged Kagome who was on the verge of tears. "You'd better write!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"I will!" Inu Onna said. She shook Sango's hand, hugged Shippou, and reluctantly hugged Miroku. Musuko and Inu Onna held hands as they walked away, "Good bye, we'll miss you!"  
  
Their parents stood on the hill waving after them. Then Inu Yasha turned to Kagome and kissed her. They looked at each other blushing for a second then continued down the hill. Miroku was walking down the hill next to Sango, suddenly he jumped in shock. He looked back at Sango who was looking away with an innocent smile on her face. Miroku smiled in his shock and pointed at her, "She did it, not me!"  
  
"She did what?" Kagome asked. Miroku started stuttering madly, the only intelligible word that came out of his mouth was, "GOOSE!"  
  
  
  
Musuko climbed onto his old cart and Inu Onna stood next to it. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "You still have that??"  
  
"No this cart is new! I got from this nice old man down the road for exorcising his house."  
  
"How come it's all of the EXPENSIVE houses that need the exorcisms?" she asked. "Haven't you heard?" he said. "It's what we exorcists call a 'little white lie." "GAH! When will you ever learn?!?" "I'll learn when you bear my child, little miss 'Kaede's hut in half an hour." "I'll bear your child! I'll even give you my phone number! It's 1-800- YOU WISH!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@2  
  
Do I smell a sequel? *_~ CHA-CHING! $$  
  
I gotta work on some of my other stories though. Tell me what you thought of this ending! It was hard to make. 


End file.
